Cocona Village
Cocona Village (Japanese: ココナむら Kokona Village) is a location in . It is located in Renbow Island and near Dolce Island. It is also where Booker lives, and is the location of the fake Rainbow Dais where the Rainbow Ceremony is held. The can also take a boat to Dolce Island from the village. Demographics Cocona Village has a population of 16 (19, if people on Lapras Beach are counted), which includes Arley. This number makes it the largest settlement located in Oblivia. Pokémon Quests Pichu's Broken Ukulele *'Task:' Travel to Dolce Island and collect the materials Booker needs to fix 's ukulele from the tree stump there. *'Reward:' 10 Ranger Points Recharge Pachirisu *'Task:' Bring a girl a in order to cheer up her own Pachirisu. *'Reward:' 10 Ranger Points A New Path in Teakwood Forest *'Task:' Break the wooden stockade in Teakwood Forest for an old man. *'Reward:' 10 Ranger Points The Elderly Couple's Argument *'Task:' Remove the in Rasp Cavern to stop and old couple's fighting. *'Reward:' 10 Ranger Points The Boy's Quiz *'Task:' Bring a boy the Pokémon he describes (a purple Pokémon with an X mark on it that floats in the air). *'Reward:' 15 Ranger Points Fly, Starly! *'Task:' Help an old man's that has forgotten to fly by chasing it in Teakwood Forest until it remembers how to fly. *'Reward:' 15 Ranger Points Save Bidoof! *'Task:' Save the being chased by a near Rasp Cavern. *'Reward:' 15 Ranger Points and the Ranger Sign for Bidoof A Cry from the Sky *'Task:' Go to the to check out the Pokémon that is flying around where Dolce Island used to be. *'Reward:' 25 Ranger Points and Togekiss's availability in the sky Herb's Research *'Task:' Bring Herb a , and to help complete his guide book on Pokémon. *'Reward:' 25 Ranger Points The Precious Red Berry *'Task:' Bring Booker a Red Berry *'Reward' 25 Ranger Points The Son's Lunch *'Task:' Give the Lunch to a boy at the Wireless Tower *'Reward' 10 Ranger Points Ralph's Bright Idea *'Task:' Chase after Ralph to the bridge *'Reward:' 20 Ranger Points Dolce Island's Pichu *'Task:' Catch 6 of the Dolce Island's Pichu *'Reward:' 30 Ranger Points Past Cocona Village Using the time-travel monument located in western Cocona Village, which was the Cocona Plaza in the past, will send the back in time to past Cocona Village. One major difference between past and present Cocona Village is the gate on the northern-end of past Cocona Village, which appears as a pile of ruins in present Cocona Village. The gate connects to a part of Teakwood Forest that the player is unable to explore in the present and leads to a warp-point to any of seven temples in the past, courtesy of Kira. The temples were built to worship . Temples * Forest Temple * Fire Temple * Ice Temple * Thunder Temple * Dark Temple * Light Temple * Odd Temple In other languages Category:Towns de:Kokonuba es:Pueblo Cocona fr:Village Cocona it:Cocona ja:ココナむら zh:椰子村